


The Person Inside

by poppinparties



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), bandori - Fandom
Genre: Blink and You'll Miss It Ships, Fluff, Short & Sweet, rimi tries her best, the rest of popipa are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinparties/pseuds/poppinparties
Summary: Misaki isn't feeling well, and there's an urgent Hello Happy World band meeting this afternoon... if she can't be there, then Michelle will have to be. Whether Misaki's in there or not... After all, it's not as if the three dummies will notice! Right? Short 3-part fanfic inspired by the "I Need You!" event.





	The Person Inside

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was a silly little idea I posted on twitter for the laffs the other day that took off inside my brain and became a fully-fledged fanfic. i hope you'll enjoy reading it! happy! lucky! smile! yay~!

Just after breakfast on Saturday morning, Rimi heard her phone ring. She walked to her bedside table and picked the phone up, expecting to see a call from Kasumi or someone else from Poppin'Party. Instead, she was surprised to see it was a FaceTime request from her schoolfriend, Misaki Okusawa. Misaki had been out sick for the past few days, so Rimi was glad to hear from her. She accepted the request gladly.

  
"Misaki-chan!" She greeted with a smile. "It's so lovely to hear from you! How are you feeling?"

  
"Hey, Rimi-rin," Misaki replied thickly. She wasn't looking too well, Rimi noticed with worry. Her face was deathly pale, tinged with green, and coated with a sheen of sweat. "I'm a little better, I think. This fever is really- " She paused to cough. "...Kicking my ass." She finished.

  
Rimi gave her a sympathetic look. "Aww, I'm sorry, Misaki-chan. Did you want me to come over? I could bring you some soup, and some schoolwork so you don't fall behind?" She presumed that was what Misaki had called her for, but Misaki shook her head.

  
"No, that's OK, Rimi-rin. Ichigaya-san already emailed me everything I need to catch up on, and I'm not allowed any visitors yet in case I get them sick, too. I'm in quarantine, I'm afraid." She chuckled. Seemed she was in good enough spirits about it. That made Rimi's worries ease a bit. "I was calling to ask you a favour, actually. It's... a pretty tall order, though, so you can say no if you want. I don't mind."

  
Rimi was already shaking her head vigorously, however. "Of course I'll do a favour for you, Misaki-chan! How could I say no, especially when you're sick?" She smiled firmly, resolute. "So what is it you need?"

  
"Heh... thanks, Rimi-rin. But don't promise anything straight away." Misaki chuckled softly. "You see... you know that Halloween live event Harohapi is participating in?" Rimi nodded; Popipa had considered participating as well, but Arisa was going to be out of town on Halloween, so they hadn't been able to. "Well, this afternoon there's going to be a band meeting over in Kokoro's house to discuss our song and our costumes and stuff. And obviously I can't go." Rimi nodded again with a sympathetic expression.

  
"Obviously, the band all know I won't be there. But the problem is... if I'm not there, then Michelle can't go either. And since the three dummies still don't know we're the same person, if both of us don't show up, they'll just get even more worried than they already are. They're already freaking out over me being sick and not hearing from Michelle in the past few days. And..." Misaki bit her lip. "I don't want them to be worried. A-and besides! We're far behind enough as it is. They need my ideas for the song and our theme as fast as possible, so they can get the costumes made and start practicing."

  
Rimi nodded again. She was beginning to understand what Misaki was asking her to do, and it was already making her feel nervous. "S-so... you want me to..."

  
"...Wear the Michelle suit and pretend to be her for the Harohapi meeting." Misaki finished. "Like I said, Rimi, you don't have to. I know it's a lot to ask, but... you wouldn't have to stay for long, I'll tell you everything you'll need to say, and Kanon will be helping you, and-"

  
"It's OK, Misaki-chan!" Rimi interrupted with sudden confidence. As nervous as the idea of pretending to be Michelle made her... she wouldn't let down her friend. This was clearly important to Misaki. "I'll do it. It's just, don't you think they'll notice it's me in there?"

  
Misaki snorted. "Please. The three dummies have literally seen me dress into Michelle and dress out of her and they still have no idea she's a costume. They won't notice a thing. I promise you." Was it Rimi's imagination, or did Misaki sound a little sad when she said that last part...? "If it's your voice you're worried about, it should be fine. The Michelle head muffles my voice a lot anyways, so just do your best impression of my Michelle voice and you should be OK." She smiled softly at Rimi. "Try it."

  
"U-um..." Rimi stuttered. What did Michelle sound like again...? She basically sounded like Misaki, but there was a bit of upbeatness to Misaki's normal monotone. "Hi-hi! Michelle is here~!" She attempted, cringing a little at how fake she sounded. Misaki laughed. "Haha! Perfect. Now then, Rimi-rin, here's what you'll have to do..."


End file.
